New Rercuit
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: friend or foe for the the lyoko 5? You have been warned OCON HOLD OR I MIGHT JUST DELEATE IT


Hello this is one of my new stories, New Recruit.(ha new new)  
???:Ahem, what about me?  
ol4e(me):next chapter, ok?  
???:fine,see you then!  
Just so ??? dosen't get mad, on with the show!

* * *

**Friday**  
"Yes! The dance is this weekend!"Odd shouted out in his room, waking up Ulrich.  
"What are you ranting and raving about, Odd"  
"The school dance, duh!" Odd said, then added "Are you going to take Yumi?"  
To which Ulrich responed by thowing a pillow at him.  
Odd fell back on to his bed, laughing. "Come on Ulrich, just tell her how you feel!"  
"I am going to go take a shower." Ulrich said, sounding pissed off.  
He grabbed his towel and left.  
Whatever, Odd thought and started to play with Kiwi, seeing as he took a shower the night before.

* * *

**Class**  
"Oh no! We have a test today!"  
"No duh, Odd, Miss. Hertz has been talking about it all week!"  
"I didn't study!"  
"You fault. It's on photosynthesis, if that helps."  
"Oh, yes it does! Rember when X.A.N.T.A took over the return to the past?"  
"Yeah?"  
"And how I had to keep doing that question?"  
"Oh yeah. Then your sure to get an A."  
"Yeah! The frist good grade of my life!"

* * *

**That night  
**"Well, I should get home guys." Yumi said.  
Everyone started going in the driection of their rooms, except Ulrich.  
"I'll catch up later Odd, OK?"  
"Sure, whatever."  
Ulrich ran up to Yumi and asked "Can I walk you home?"  
"Sure, why not."  
They walked in silence, till they got to Yumi's house.  
They stopped at the front gate and Ulrich said,"Well the dance is tomorrow and I was wondering..."  
"Yes?"  
"ifyouwouldliketogowithme?" Ulrich spat out in a hurry, then closing his eyes, expecting the worse.  
"Sure, sounds like fun!"  
Ulrich looked at Yumi, suprised as she kissd him on the cheek.  
They both blushed a deep red.  
Yumi opened the gate leading up to her house, went to the door and called softly,"Good night, Ulrich."  
Ulrich left to go to Kadic, slighly dazed.  
When he got back to the room, Odd asked "What happened to you?"  
He collapsed on his bed and said "Tell you tomorrow."

* * *

**Saturday  
**"I still can't belive that Yumi said yes."  
"Ulrich, like I've said time and time again, she's crazy about you."  
"Still..."  
"Oh get over it already, we have to get ready for the dance. Let's go take a shower, then get dressed."  
As they grabed their towels and soap, Ulrich asked, "Is Aelita going to DJ tonight?"  
"Yeah, her and Willam are going to switch off all night."  
"Cool, Aelita's great! Should be fun."

* * *

**That night**  
As Ulrich and Odd enter the gym, the sound of music reaches their ears.  
"Wow, the music is awesome!"  
"Yeah, I know, I was with Aelita when she was practing, so I knew it would be good. Well, I'm off to challenge people."  
"At what?"  
"Breakdancing."  
"Odd, you do this at every dance. You've pretty much established that your the best, so give it a rest, OK?"  
"No way! I'm going to see if there's someone who's actually a challenge! Bye!"  
"Odd, wait!" To late, he dissapered into the crowd.  
Ulrich sighed, and went to go find Yumi.  
Meanwhile, Odd was in the middle of the dance floor, shouing for challengers.  
"Come on, anyone?"  
"Sure, why not?" A voice called out from the crowd.  
Odd turned around to see a girl about his height with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt with a print of a fox head, and blue jeans. Odd thought she looked slightly familar.  
"Well miss, it your lucky day! Let's dance!"  
As Odd began, the girl just stood there and watied till he was done. Then she began her routine, which Odd had to amit was quite impressive.  
"OK, now try to keep up with this!" He said as he started to dance again.  
"I'll do even better." She said as she began to copy his every move. Perfectly.  
Finally they both collapsed, totally spent. The girl was the first to get up, and went over to help Odd up.  
"Hi, I'm.." She began, but cut her self off as she screamed, "Yumi!"  
Yumi heard her name and turned around just in time to see the girl running towards her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked her friend.  
Odd, being confused, left to get some punch

* * *

OK, I** really **don't know any breakdancing moves, so think of that secne in your own way.  
You get to know ??? in the next chapter. 


End file.
